Theseus and the Minotaur with the Flash
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: The second story I wrote for that school project. It has characters from Flash staring as the characters! Again no Batman. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Theseus and the Minotaur**

Chapter 1: Origin

Once upon a time in a faraway land a young king ruled the city of Athens. He had no wives and no heir to take the throne when he died. So one day he went to the Oracle of Delphi and asked her how he would receive an heir. She told him to avoid women until he returned to Athens and that his son shall have a noble mother and the blood of the gods. He then left confused and bewildered.

On his way home he went through the country of Troezen. He met the king of Troezen, Pittheus, and the king's niece, Aethra. The king of Athens stayed with them for several days and he also fell in love with Aethra in that time as well. They were soon married despite the words of the Oracle of Delphi. Now Aethra also had a secret lover, the one and only Poisdon. She and him were in love and so this is were things get complicated.

Now Aethra became pregnant and was getting ready to give birth. That was around the time when the king of Athens had to leave. He couldn't take his son to Athens for he knew that he would never live past a few years of age since he had many enemies and they all wanted to be king. Before he left he hid sandals and his sword behind a heavy, large bolder so that if it was a boy when he was old enough he would remove the bolder and go to Athens. Now neither of them knew who the father was it the king of Athens or Poisdon.

The child was born and was named Theseus, which means the gathering. He grew and became very strong and he stayed with his mother for seventeen years of his life. He kept bandits and monsters away from Troezen and was a good son and both Poisdon and Athens's king would have been proud of him. It is still unknown to us and to them who was the father. It was before technology might I remind you and DNA matching computers. He also was fast on feet and was swift and very, VERY fast.

As years went by the king waited and waited at Athens in hopes that one day the boy would return to him in Athens. That one day his son would come back to him and become the next king.


	2. Chapter 2 The Choice

**Theseus and the Minotaur**

Chapter 2: The Choice

"Theseus! Come here!" his mother called.

"Coming!" Theseus replied. He came to where she was at the side of a cliff. "What is it mom?"

"There's something I need to tell you," his mother told him. "You are the son of King Aegeus or Poisdon. Or both."

"Um, mom," Theseus said. "No one can genetically have two fathers."

"Well, your father is one of them," his mother told him. "Since I married Aegeus around the same time I was still hanging around with Poisdon I don't know which one your father is. Well, anyway, you see that bolder." She pointed to a huge rock the height of a small house in the side of a cliff.

"Yeah, why?" Theseus asked.

"Well, behind there are some sandals and…" She was interrupted by the sound of a bolder moving. Theseus was onto of the bolder and running place so fast it moved the bolder. He was faster than he was stronger and he was strong enough to lift a 200 lb. cow out of the mud. He quickly had the bolder out of the way. He jumped off the bolder.

"Shoes!" Theseus exclaimed. "Cool!" He picked them up and put them on in a flash. "My favorite present!" He then saw the bronze handled sword. He grabbed it by the handle. "A sword. Awesome!" His mother smiled to herself. He placed the sword, its sheath, and its belt around his waist.

"Those belonged to Aegeus," his mother told him. "He put them there before he left for Athens."

"Could I go see him?" Theseus asked.

"Of course," his mom told him. "Now there are two ways to go by sea or by land."

"Which is more dangerous?" Theseus asked eagerly.

"By land," his mother replied. "There are robbers, killers and…"

"Alright, land it is," Theseus exclaimed. He was always eager to jump into danger and wasn't much of a 'think before you act' guy which got him in trouble occasionally.

"Son are you sur…" his mother began.

"Yep," Theseus replied. "Don't worry mom. I'm more than ready for this. You told me about them as bedtime stories so I know what to expect. Plus someone's got to stop them, since they are pretty much killing every person who comes their way."

"Good point," his mother sighed. "Just be careful ok?"

"Ok," Theseus replied. He then gave his mother a hug. "I love you mom." He then packed a sack and began his journey to Athens by land.


	3. Chapter 3 Journey to Athens

**Theseus and the Minotaur**

Chapter 3: Journey to Athens

Theseus went on walking toward Athens. He hadn't run into a robber yet and he was enjoying some peace and quite on the open road. He then saw someone on the road in front of him. He was a giant man with a huge golden club and at his feet were human skull heads. He was muscular, had brown hair, beard, mustache, and flaming red eyes.

"Hello there stranger," Theseus exclaimed.

"Give me your valuables!" the man yelled.

"Good to see you too," Theseus replied sarcastically.

"Give them to me NOW," the man repeated.

"Who are you?" Theseus asked.

"Huh," the man sighed. "The name's Periphetes, the son of Hephaestus."

"THE Periphetes?" Theseus asked. "The Clubber?"

"The same," Periphetes replied. "Now give me your valuables."

"Why, are you nicknamed the Clubber?" Theseus asked. "Do you go to clubs and stuff?"

"What?" Periphetes asked. "No. I crush people's head."

"Really?" Theseus said intrigued.

"Yeah," Periphetes said. "Now hand over your valuables!"

"Why?" Theseus asked.

"Because I said so!" Periphetes exclaimed. He was getting annoyed.

"But how valuable is a valuable?" Theseus asked. "Something valuable to one might not be valuable to another."

"Huhh!" Periphetes exclaimed. "Shut-up! Now give me your money and jewels!"

"O, that stuff," Theseus said with fake realization. "Let me put it this way. Umm. No."

"I wasn't asking," Periphetes said. "Give it to me now." He raised his club and kept gently hitting his hand with it. "Or you'll have a deadly meeting with my club."

"Tempting but no," Theseus replied. He was starting to make Periphetes angry, which isn't the best idea since he has an extremely bad temper. He then looked at the guy's club and gulped. "Hey that's a nice club. Where'd you get it?"

"I made it," Periphetes replied. He had forgotten his rage due to his now puffed up pride.

"Is it wood covered with bronze or aluminum foil covered with bronze?" Theseus asked Periphetes.

"It's the first one," Periphetes told him.

"You sure?" Theseus asked. "You don't seem that strong and…"

"I am strong!" Periphetes roared.

"Well do you mind if I try it?" Theseus asked.

"Sure kid," Periphetes said. He gave the club to Theseus who picked it up after some effort.

"What?" Periphetes began. "How are you…?"

"Goodnight, buddy," Theseus replied. He swung the club and knocked Periphetes's head right off. "Nice club I think I'll keep it." So he went on his way. The smarter thieves later on the road got the heck out there. The dumb one got beaten pretty badly.

He walked and walked and he then stopped for a little break. He wasn't too strong and that club weighed at LEAST 150 lb. and carrying that thing around can really tier you out. He then saw a man in the distance. He walked over to him dragging his club behind him.

The man was tall and near by him was a young woman. She looked nice with her blonde eyes, cold blue eyes, and tan skin. The man didn't have much hair and not many layers of it. He had icy cold blue, whitish skin, bristles of brown hair. He was near two huge pine trees and there were crushed skulls at his feet.

"Hi," Theseus said.

"Hey, kid," the man said. "The name's Sinis." He pointed to the woman near the trees. "That's my daughter, Perigune." She turned to Theseus and he saw the expression on her face ' _Run!'_.

"Well, Mr. Sinis," Theseus began. "Do live near those pine trees?"

"Yeah, why? Does it matter kid?" Sinis told him. "I can live were I want."

"I guess," Theseus sighed. "Wait are you THE Sinis? The Pine Bender?"

"You guess it," Sinis said. "And as such I would like to challenge you to bend one of the trees for my daughter's hand."

"Bend trees?" Theseus asked.

"Just hold them for a little bit," Sinis told him. "You don't mind do you kid?"

"No," Theseus replied with a nervous tone. He wasn't one to resist a challenge but he suspected fool play. He dropped his club and walked up into the in between area between the two trees. "So what do you want me to do again?" Sinis came over to him.

"I want you to hold down one tree for my daughter's hand," Sinis explained. Sinis then tied Theseus wrist to a rope that was on top of the pine tree. Theseus held the tree down for a good few minutes before he got tired. Then Theseus realized that if he let go the tree would launch him into the air and he would face certain death. He then realized something else that trees have spirits and dryads. He said really quietly and hoped that the tree's spirit would hear him.

"Hey, tree spirit," Theseus said quietly. "Could you give me a hand and help me hold this or at least get rid of Sinis please?" Sinis waited and waited and he was getting impatience to the extreme. Theseus turned Sinis as sweat fell down his face. "So how much longer do I have to hold this in order to get your daughter?"

"O, at little longer," Sinis said coolly. "I'm surprised that you're still holding it down. This is the longest anyone ever has held it down. Can you tell me your secret?" Theseus slipped his hands out of the rope as Sinis walked over. As so as Sinis was there Theseus gave him the rope.

"Bye," Theseus said. Sinis was taken by surprise as he flung into the air. "Well, that's the end of the Pine Bender." He went over to the woman. "You all right?"

"I'm fine now," Perigune said. "Thanks for getting rid of him. He was an awful father."

"I bet he was," Theseus replied. Theseus picked up his club and he talked to Perigune for a while until she decided to go another way and they parted.

Theseus came up to a town it was called Crommyon and immediately Theseus realized something wrong. He found some people and asked want was wrong.

"It's Phea and her crazy wild pig," the woman said.

"Yeah!" another woman said. "Phea brings her pig here and it knocks down our houses, crops, and then she loots what's left. It makes me want to kill her."

"Don't worry, I'll kill her and her pig for ya," Theseus told them. He ran to face them. He saw the huge pig and her mistress. "Hey, pig lady!" They turned to see who it was. Phea had a golden outfit, blue eyes, long brown, and a nice farmer's tan. "Why don't you call off your pig and leave before this gets messy!?"

"Let me think," Phea replied. "Um, no. Piggy attack that boy!" The pig began charge and Theseus moved out of the way and pulled out his sword. He then ran up to it and jumped. Once on its back he stabbed the pig through the heart.

"My baby!" Phea exclaimed. She turned to Theseus with the look of murder. "You murderer! I'll tear you apart!" She ran at him with a sword she had around her waist. Theseus stabbed her through the heart once she got in range. He was praised for his heroics and given some stuff for his journey before leaving.

Soon enough Theseus ran into another robber. He saw a man with long black hair, brown eyes, tan skin. He was standing near the edge of a cliff. He was wearing some sandals and even from a distance Theseus could tell that this guy NEVER washed his feet and they smelled from where he was a few feet away.

"Hi, sir," Theseus greeted.

"Hi, I'm Sciron," the man said. "Son of Poisdon."  
"I could be a son of Poisdon too," Theseus said. "You wouldn't rob a brother would you?"

"I'll rob who I want," Sciron told him. "Now would you be a nice brother and wash my feet."

"What?" Theseus was confused.

"I want you to wash my feet," Sciron told him again.

"Ok?" Theseus walked over to him and he saw in the water a huge turtle. "Who's your buddy?"

"That's my pet turtle," Sciron told him. "Now undo my sandal straps." Theseus to the ground to take off the straps and he knocked the man off his feet. Sciron got up and he tried to wrestle Theseus over the edge but his foot slipped and he fell off the cliff and was eaten by his own pet.

Theseus went on and came to Attica. He saw some people screaming their heads off all over the streets when he got inside. He gently grabbed one of men.

"What is going on?" Theseus asked.

"It's the king," the man panted. "He's gone nuts."

"Like how nuts?" Theseus asked.

"He's wearing underwear on his head and demanding a wrestling match to the death from anybody who dares," the man told him. He then got out of Theseus's grip and continued running like a mad man. He went over to the center of town and found the king. He really was wearing underwear were it was suppose to be and over his head and he was several pounds of muscle.

"Who will fight me?!" the king bellowed. "I'm King Cercyon!" The man was right the king really is crazy.

"Hey, king!" Theseus exclaimed. The king turned to see him. "Don't think you should be protecting and serving the people not making them terrified."

"I'm the king! And I get to do what I want!" the king exclaimed. "You beat me and you can be king!"

"Look king I don't want to fight but if you…" Theseus never got to finish for king crazy man smashed the ground shacking it in the process. "O, well so much for peace." The king went swinging his fists at Theseus and he dodged them with ease. He had his back to a temple wall and the king was a few feet away from him. Theseus then backed up and ran to the temple wall and up the wall and pushed up. He landed the king's back and pulled the king's mask down over his eyes. He then sired the guy into a ruined temple. He jumped off before the king crashed into an old temple column. The king fell and Theseus then jumped right in the center of the man's back breaking his spine in the process. The people cheered.

"You for king!" They chanted.

"No, sorry folks," Theseus said. "Let the wisest among you be king."

He left and went on his way. He then ran into a small building on the side of the road. He went toward the small store and painted on it were the words Crusty's Beds. He went inside and saw a man with blonde hair, green eyes, light skin.

"Hi there!" the man exclaimed.

"You're Crusty?" Theseus asked.

"Well, technically it's Procrustes but no really seems to remember it," Procrustes told him. "So how about you try out one of our beds?"

"No thanks," Theseus said.

"Come on," Procrustes begged.

"Ok, fine, but only one," Theseus sighed. Procrustes led him to the beds and the beds were really long or really short. Theseus then remembered what Procrustes did. He would either stretch a person so they could fit on the long ones or they would get their limbs cut so they could fit on a small one. He needed to get out like NOW.

"Now lay down," Procrustes said calmly.

"I don't know," Theseus faked question. "I don't know they don't look THAT comfortable."

"O, but they are!" Procrustes exclaimed. "I'll prove it!" He went over to the smaller one and laid down in it. "See it's very comfortable. Wait a minute I don't fit!"

"I can fix that," Theseus said. He raised his club and simply bonked him on the head. "I'm not gonna be THAT crazy." He went to sleep in one of the bigger ones without worrying about getting stretched.

He went on this way with his club. So enough he got to where he could see Athens.

"Athens here I come," Theseus said. He continued on for his journey was nearly over.


	4. Chapter 4 A Strange Reunion

**Theseus and the Minotaur**

Chapter 4: A Strange Reunion

Theseus arrived in Athens at long last. He was finally going to meet his dad or maybe his would be adopted dad? O, well, he was going to meet the king and that was final. He walked through the streets and headed toward the palace.

First thing you need to know about Athens is that there where some problems there. One, King Aegeus was getting old and tired and soon enough was going to die and he didn't think that he would have any heirs for the throne. Two, his brother had PLENTY of heir options and all of the above where jerks and probably not end up as good rulers. Three, there was a monster terrorizing their city. Four, it stunk literately from all that sewage and waste. Five, his nephews were claiming certain parts of the city and having the residents pay taxes and stuff to them. Six, Crete was bullying them into giving human tributes but more on that later. Basically Athens wasn't doing too well.

Anyways back to Theseus. He was approaching the palace when he realized something. His father might not recognize him after all he had left before Theseus was even born and never really saw him. He tried to erase the doubt in his mind it wasn't working so well. They there was a loud boom in the distance.

"What the heck was that?" Theseus asked himself. He chanced courses and ran to where the sound was coming from. He ran out of the city and saw a huge, giant, great oak tall bull tearing up trees and crops outside the city. There were several houses on the outskirt of the city and there was a small family of three no four running away from the bull which was right behind them. An adult man, woman, and baby got out of the bull's path but a young girl's hand slipped out of her father's hand. She screamed as the bull was approaching her. Theseus wasted no time. He ran as fast as he could and grabbed the girl and got her out of the path of the bull. He handed her back to the adult man.

"Atalanta!" the man exclaimed joyfully.

"Daddy!" the young girl replied. The man was so overjoyed he gave her a hug. He looked up at Theseus. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Theseus smiled. He turned and saw the bull mowing down trees. "What is that thing?"  
"The Marathon Bull," the woman told him. She was holding a small baby probably hers. "It was sent here for who knows what reason. It's making life miserable for farmers like it was miserable enough."

"I could kill it for you," Theseus told them. They looked at him with surprise. "I've killed the fearsome thieves on the way here; I could kill that bull. Plus someone's gotta do it."

"If you do, you can get a banquet with the king," the woman told him. "He'll throw a banquet for the person who kills the bull."

"O," Theseus realized. "Well there's another reason to kill the bull. Well, I'm off to kill the bull now bye!" He ran toward the bull.

"What are you doing?" another woman asked.

"I'm…" Theseus began.

"Off to kill the Marathonian Bull?" that woman replied.

"How did you know?" Theseus asked.

"I'm a priestess of Zeus," the woman said. "My name is Hecale. And I have some advice to give you."

"Ok, what kind of advice?" Theseus asked.

"The bull is sacred to Minos who is the son of Zeus," Hecale said. "If you promise to kill the bull and then sacrificed it to Zeus and you'll be good."

"Okay," Theseus said. "See you later." He ran toward the bull. "Dear Zeus. If I kill the bull I swear on the river Styx to sacrifice some of the bull to you." He pulled out his sword, ran toward the bull and jumped up and grabbed on one of the bull's horns. He stabbed the bull in one eye and then the other. He then moved to where he could hold both horns and he stirred the bull to the ground. He jumped off the bull as it came down. He walked over to it and cut his head off. Theseus kept his promise and sacrificed it and he got a dinner with the king and everything seemed to be going his way.

But not everyone was happy about this. When Theseus showed up to the dinner his father did not recognize him but Medea did. She had come to Athens after fleeing Corinth and Jason but that's another story. Anyways, she was gifted in magic arts and was the niece of Circe she also wanted to have one of her children on the throne not Theseus so she decided to trick King Aegeus into ending the man's life. It was about time for the banquet and Medea was talking to Aegeus and he noticed she wasn't happy.

"What's wrong Medea?" Aegeus asked.

"O, Aegeus, it's about Theseus," Medea told him.

"What about him?" Aegeus asked.

"I've learned that he has sided with your nephews, Aegeus," Medea lied. "He will kill you tonight. That's what is disturbing me." Aegeus sighed.

"I don't know Medea. He looks like a nice kid," Aegeus replied.

"Looks can be deceiving," Medea told him. "So here's the plan. We make a drink and we put some poison into his cup and end of story."

"I don't know Medea," Aegeus replied. "He is a guest and that would be incredibly rude."

"Do you want to live or not?" Medea asked.

"Ok, Medea," Aegeus sighed. "We'll put the poison in his cup."

That night they served dinner. Theseus was telling Aegeus about his former life and about him defeating the thieves. Also how he killed the bull. The only thing he left out was why he was there and his mother's name, it never gets brought up in this type of thing. Aegeus listened with interest and curiosity and wondered was this the son he had waited for? I mean they would have grown up in the same place. Finally it was time for the actual dinner. Medea had the glasses placed in front of them and the food.

"O," Theseus exclaimed. "I probably should remove my sword and put in another spot in the room or something." Aegeus looked puzzled. "You know cerise and stuff. You don't have weapons at or near the dinner table that's what my mom always said."

"Your mother is a wise lady," Aegeus told him. Theseus took off his belt and sword. He walked over near the door and placed it to the right of the doorway. As Theseus walked back to his seat Aegeus noticed something. The sword looked extremely familiar and then he realized it was his sword and if that was his sword than this was his son. Theseus raised his glass and was about to drink but before he could Aegeus ran to him knocked the glass out of his hand.

"What was that for?" Theseus asked. Aegeus did not answer and turned to Medea.

"Honey?" Medea was confused why did he…

"You witch!" Aegeus exclaimed. F.Y.I she was one so it's appropriate to call her such. "You were going have me poison my own son!"

"O, boy," Medea realized. "Um, bye!"

"Guards! Arrest her!" Aegeus ordered. She ran out of the palace with guards behind her and to her flying chariot how she had one is beyond me. She flew off somewhere and they never heard of her again. Aegeus turned back to his son after watching Medea fly off.

"Son," Aegeus said.

"Father," Theseus and Aegeus embraced for they had now found each other.

Now once word got out that Aegeus had a son that was WAY above baby and child age things began to change. First thing was that some of Aegeus's nephews were letting go of their city section and begging for mercy, which was given to them. Now others were tightening their grip on theirs. What happened to them was that Theseus began to weaken their rule and take down their gangs and allies. Some gave in after pressure while others held on. Eventually they lost due Theseus and the people of the city section who were sick of them. Those ones were either killed in battle by some random person or were exiled. Everything was going great but all changed when it came time for tribute.


	5. Chapter 5 Journey to Crete

**Theseus and the Minotaur**

Chapter 5: Journey to Crete

Now tribute time is when Crete demands of Athens seven boys and seven girls. Why? Well that's a story. It all started when Minos became king. The people got mad because he was the stepson of the former king; he wasn't from Crete and all that other stuff. So he had to somehow prove that he was the son of Zeus, which he really was, in order for the people to except him as their king. But for some reason he couldn't get his dad's attention so he decided to go to Poisdon. He got his sign from Poisdon it was a white bull coming out of the sea and he had agreed to sacrifice but instead decided to keep it because it was so beautiful. Bad idea, Minos. Poisdon got extremely mad and decided to go to Aphrodite. In some stories Crete figured that Minos and his wife's child was cursed to be deformed. In another Poisdon had Aphrodite make Minos's wife fall in love with the bull. So Minos's wife had their inventor, Daedalus, make her a cow suit and she and the bull did who wants to know what.

Eventually in both stories they had a child and he was half bull. They named him Asterion which made the people even MORE upset since that was their former king's name. The people then started calling the kid Minotaur mean bull of Minos. The thing is the child loved eating flesh and was feed raw meat. Eventually Daedalus made the Labyrinth, a huge altering charging maze with a mind of its own. When the child could no longer be contained in a dungeon cell they put him in the center of the maze.

Anyways that the history of the Minotaur for ya. Continuing on, tribute time was upon Athens. They were getting ready for to set sail with seven girls and seven boys when Theseus got an idea. The day before sailing he told his father his idea.

"Let me be one of the tributes," Theseus told his father.

"What?" Aegeus replied. "No, I couldn't lose you to this monster. I…"

"Dad, I've got this," Theseus assured him. "Plus if I kill this monster I can stop further deaths and save some hearts from breaking."

"But…" Aegeus began.

"How about this dad," Theseus began. "If we come back with white sails then that means that we have seceded if we come back with black then I'm gone. Deal?" Aegeus sighed.

"Deal," Aegeus agreed. He hated seeing his son go but it had to be done. Once they arrived at Crete they were treated to a nice dinner where Theseus told of his adventures coming to Athens. As he talked Princess Ariadne fell in love with him. She went to Daedalus and asked him for the string that would help guide one through the Labyrinth. It took some convincing but finally Daedalus gave her the string. She then gave it to Theseus to use in the morning when heading into the Labyrinth. She also told him the Minotaur's real name which might be of some use later. He went to sleep dreaming of the love he now had for the beautiful Ariadne.


	6. Chapter 6 Labyrinth

**Theseus and the Minotaur**

Chapter 6: Labyrinth

When morning came Minos led the tributes to the Labyrinth. They were thrown, not literally, into the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth walls were tall and smooth making it impossible to climb. It was extremely dark despite the fact that it morning. The ground was soft but not and not smooth like marble. It was also chilly and gave a cold feel about it.

"Stay here and stay together," Theseus told the others. He unbound the string and let it trail it behind him. "And do NOT touch the string unless you want to die." He ran off at a very fast pace and quickly navigated through the Labyrinth. He found the Minotaur and he left go of the string that was left in his hand. "Look I don't want to have to do this but…" The Minotaur gave a Hulk Smash ground attack and would have killed Theseus if he hadn't moved. "Well, I guess talking is out of the question dude." He ran around the Minotaur as he was trying to think of a plan. "Asterion!"

That caught the Minotaur's attention and distracted him and it gave Theseus the advantage he needed. He jumped onto his back and yanked one of its horns off and stabbed him with it several times and one time in the chest. The Minotaur fell and died. He looked at the horn in his hand.

"Wow! I should hand on to this," Theseus said to himself. He then ran back to where he had left the rest of them using the string to guide him back. He then knocked on the door of the Labyrinth. "Hey guards! The Minotaur is dead! I have his horn to prove it!" The door opened and he showed him the horn and they were released. As he had promised Ariadne he took her with him on his voyage home. Ariadne also brought with her Phaedra, her sister, and they left for Crete forever.


	7. Chapter 7 Home

**Theseus and the Minotaur**

Chapter 7: Home

Now they were all heading back to Athens. During one night they stayed at an island in between Athens and Crete to restock. That night Theseus had a dream.

 _In the dream_

 _He saw Athena in her armor and all. She said to him, "Leave Ariadne behind. "What?" Theseus replied. "I can't do that I love her! I can't just leave her behind like that and not after what she did and risked for me!" "I repeat. YOU NEED to LEAVE ARIADNE BEHIND. Understood?!" Theseus sighed. "Yes, Athena."_

When Theseus awoke it was time to head out. He with a heavy heart left Ariadne on the shore where she laid. When they had set sail Theseus went down to his cabin and cried for a good long hour. He had been forced to leave behind the woman he loved.

But he would have something to really cry about when he got home for he had forgotten to change the sails. When Aegeus saw the black sails he thought his son died. He cried and wept. He then jumped off a cliff near the palace and plunged into the sea now known as the Aegean Sea. When they arrived all of the tributes went back to their families. Theseus with a sad smile ran up to the palace and looked for his father but he did not find him.

A few days later Aegeus's body washed ashore and Theseus wept and mourned for months. Finally, Phaedra got up the courage to go to Theseus and comfort him. It was a battle but eventually Phaedra got to the weeping prince. Theseus got out of his self exile and got himself together. He was crowned king of Athens and after a few months of dating married Phaedra.

And that's the story of Theseus and the Minotaur. Years later though he did a butch of stupid stuff but that's another story for another day.


	8. Chapter 8 Cast List

**Theseus and the Minotaur**

 **Cast List**

Staring as:

Theseus...…...Wally West a.k.a Flash

Aegeus...…Mr. West, Flash's dad

Aethra…Mary West, Flash's mom

Periphetes….Heatwave a.k.a Mick Rory

Sinis…...Captain Cold a.k.a Leonard Snart

Perigune….as herself Phea….….Golden Glider a.k.a Lisa Snart

Sciron…..…Turtle-Man

Cercyon…..Abra Kadabra

Procrustes…...…Trickster a.k.a James Jesse

Minos…..Mirror Master a.k.a Samuel Scudder

Hecale…. As herself

Medea…. as herself

Phaedra…Fire a.k.a Beatriz da Costa

Daedalus…..as himself

Ariadne…...….Linda Park

Minotaur…as himself


End file.
